Asuka Kazama
Asuka Kazama is introduced in Tekken 5 and she has returned for Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Tekken 6, and Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. She is mostly known to be the cousin of the series' former protagonist and lead character, Jin Kazama. She can fly and has the ability to levitate. Before releasing the game in the Arcades, franchise developer Namco released images of three new characters as part of their Tekken 5 promotions back in 2004. Amongst the new characters were Asuka, a Chinese kenpo-user named Feng Wei, and a mysterious ninja named Raven. Immediately afterward, speculation began to spread about Asuka's role in the story and her possible relation to Jin Kazama. Personality Asuka is surprisingly brash and arrogant. Though, her profile states that she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting herself and even seemingly revels in it. In her story mode, after defeating her target, Feng Wei, she decides to remain in the tournament in order to "have fun". Her pre and post-match quotes also demonstrate her confidence. As stated in her Tekken 5 / Dark Resurrection prologue, Asuka is also known as being a "nosy kid" who likes to solve other people's problems, "usually by knockout". Bio It is also worth noting that Asuka speaks with a very heavy Kansai Japanese dialect (Kansai is a region of western Japan encompassing the cities of Kyoto, Osaka, and Kobe). One awkward bit of fan speculation addresses a potential romantic relationship between Jin and Asuka Kazama, which several fans have formulated after viewing the circumstances of the two first encounter. However, there is little to suggest that such a pairing may actually occur, despite the conditions of their meeting often used as a setup for many romantic couples in several popular forms of Japanese media. She is the rival of Emily "Lily" De Rochefort, or simply Lily. Like her rival Lily, she is often loses a fight against an adult female antagonist named Nina Williams (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn). Asuka is the niece of Jun Kazama. Similar Heroes *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Serena Tsukino from Sailor Moon series *Kitana from Mortal Kombat series *Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica series *Zoe Orimoto from Digimon Frontier *Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto series *Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist series *Kung Jin from Mortal Kombat series *Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach series *Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 series *Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann *Blaze the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Cream the Rabbit from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Big the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Master Roshi from Dragon Ball series *Yajirobe from Dragon Ball series *Death the Kid from Soul Eater series *Maka Albarn from Soul Eater series *Artemis from Sailor Moon series *Luna (Sailor Moon) from Sailor Moon series *Bulma from Dragon Ball series *Helena Douglas from Dead or Alive series *Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Rouge the Bat from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog series *Silver Sable from Spider Man series *Scorpion from Mortal Kombat series *Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica series *Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon series Gallery Asuka_Kazama_(T5).jpg|Tekken 5 asukahrdr.jpg|Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection f3f3a8526b1f38c026ee28caa404ad41e17f7afd.jpg|Tekken 6 Tekken7AsukaCG-art.jpg|Tekken 7 Asuka_Kazama_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_Tag_Tournament_2.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Asuka_-_SFXT_Artwork.jpg 620a60ffee55d6a7f351585a7225829f.jpg asuka-ttt2-fujisawa.jpg asuka-ttt2-junny.jpg sample_6ee3357811a875d750c3c6fd0f479adc.jpeg z (18).jpg z (26560).jpg Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Namco Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Family of a Villain Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength